


十二个月

by coldbeautyMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diary/Journal, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldbeautyMalfoy/pseuds/coldbeautyMalfoy
Summary: 赫敏给哈利买了一个日记本，他最终用它来记录自己的“内心深处的想法”。一点也不意外的是，那些内容大部分都和德拉科·马尔福有关。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	十二个月

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twelve Months](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812811) by [dysonrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysonrules/pseuds/dysonrules). 



一月

2004.1.1 星期四

我完全不知道应该在这玩意儿里写点啥，但我和赫敏保证过了我会试试，写下来我的想法，至少是这样。她说记日记有利于灵魂健康，或者是有利于驱魔，或者是让我做些盯着天花板努力入睡、期待着哪怕只有一晚上不做恶梦以外的事情。哈，重新读一次发现这听着可真是压抑。或者可能是太戏剧化得夸张(melodramatic)了。她会喜欢那个单词的。我之后一定要告诉她我用了这个词。我觉得我现在得泡点茶，摆脱这种宿醉的感觉。

2004.1.2 星期五

记日记的第二天。养成一个习惯要花21天的时间，对吧？我来看看我能不能坚持到第21天。昨天晚上我他妈睡得糟糕透了，和往常一样。伴着噩梦醒了三次。好几周了，我都没有在晚上好好睡一觉了。感谢梅林的提神药水，不然我现在早该被开除了。至少今天我不上班。

2004.1.3 星期六

我觉得我应该把我房间里的天花板粉刷一下。有时候我会觉得我睡不着是因为上面那个黑点看着像一只蜘蛛，就快要掉在我的脑袋上。那不是蜘蛛，当然了，因为我我已经研究它两年了它也从来没有动过。

2004.1.4 星期日

我应该再敲一堵墙。格里莫德广场仍旧很阴沉，但不像之前那么糟糕了。我做过的最明智的事情（根据罗恩所说）就是敲了挂着沃尔科特·布莱克画像的那堵墙。它成了花园里一堆好看的篝火。为什么我在想重新装修的事情？这是一个很长的周末，我觉得我准备好继续工作了。

2004.1.5 星期一

大多数时候我喜欢我的工作，但有的时候，尽管是对于我来说，它也会变得有点诡异了。假期期间，发生了一连串攻击麻瓜的事件，他们打算咨询神秘事务司以得到帮助。当然了，顾问是德拉科·马尔福，因为我运气就正好那么好。而所谓的“好”，我是说我他妈完蛋了。几乎是他一张开他那张嘲讽而愤怒的嘴，我们就开始了一场吼叫比赛。

2004.1.6 星期二

马尔福在的第二天。金斯莱要求我和他一起工作，我唯一能做出的解释就是他在惩罚我在他生日的时候溜进他的办公室，把他所有的便签夹变成了蒲绒绒*。有些人就是开不起玩笑。

译者注：蒲绒绒，puffskein，在世界各地都可以见到。它的身体呈圆球形，上面覆盖着软毛。蒲绒绒性格温顺，任你搂抱，即使被扔来扔去，它也无动于衷。Ginny曾经有一只。 Via. 百度百科

2004.1.7 星期三

今天我不用对付马尔福，也就是还行吧，浏览案件文件已经足够糟糕了。我发誓，就算是一头鹰头马身有翼兽都比傲罗韦伯写的字好看。

2004.1.8 星期四

在马尔福不是一个冷嘲热讽的混蛋的时候（99%的情况下他都是），他看起来像是知道自己在做什么，至少是从他的工作的角度来说。不过我绝对不会在除这个日记本之外的任何一个地方承认这件事。他对于那些袭击背后的团伙（说那是团伙作案是因为“当然是一个团伙，破特，尽管我并不期待你已经发现这个事实了”）有些自己的理论，他的想法也和现场留下的线索相互佐证。他认为这并不是一个新式的食死徒团伙，因为战后有不少那种人，不过近来已经不多了。我不是很确定。

2004.1.9 星期五

今天不好过。霍格莫德有一整栋房子被一把火烧了，感谢梅林，不是厉火咒，但热浪也足够迅速地给一个八岁的小女孩留下了可怕的烧伤，幸好她被救了出来，圣芒戈很好，但我也不清楚他们对于这种烧伤能做多少事。我曾经争论过未成年人魔法法规为什么不允许我们在孩子们到了上霍格沃茨的年龄之前，就教他们如何控制自己的魔法，但所有人看我的样子都像是我疯了。有的时候巫师传统好像和常识不太一致。

2004.1.10 星期六

今天早上我赶上了读案情文件的进度，晚上和罗恩还有赫敏吃了晚餐。至少她是同意我在巫师小的时候就在某种小学一样的地方培训他们的观点的。罗恩说这取决于父母给他们的孩子怎样的指引，这就把赫敏点着了，直到他俩又开始朝对方大吼。有些事情永远不会变的。

2004.1.11 星期日

今天休息！今天午睡了很长时间，然后让克利切去把我们的食物储藏室再次填满，以防我们被饿死。有时候我会忘记，如果不把每个细节都详细地给他说出来，他会整天躲在房子的某个角落，什么也不做。

2004.1.12 星期一

昨晚又有一个麻瓜被袭击了。我猜这意味着又一次和马尔福的战役（我是说咨询）即将到来了。幸运的是他出差了，周三才能回来。也许我也能找个其他什么地方待着。

2004.1.13 星期二

第十三天。至少我现在已经成功了21天的一半了。赫敏之前问我有没有在用这本日记本，我很高兴能和她说我在用，不过当然，她问我我有没有记录下我的梦，还有有没有想一想我想在生活中要点什么。我猜我还没记过什么内心深处的想法。可能这就可以算作是内心深处的想法了吧。

2004.1.14 星期三

今天，我内心最深处的想法就是我怎么样才能把马尔福咒到另一个星球上去还不会被开除，那个杂种竟然好意思和金斯莱抱怨我多么不配合他。不配合！仅仅是因为我拒绝给他看杰克森事件的案情文件。我怎么会仅仅因为他一面之词就知道他有看所有东西的最高权限？他本来可以等我去和金斯莱核对一下，而不是愤愤而走还各种抱怨。傻逼玩意儿。

2004.1.15 星期四

目前为止今天是最糟糕的一天了。感谢梅林，明天是我的休息日，不然我可能要在阿兹卡班终了余生了。我不得不带马尔福去麻瓜被袭击的现场考察了一圈（并且不得不全程听着他恶毒的评论）。他应该庆幸自己还活着。如果他再多说一次“泥巴种”，我可能会真的揍他一拳，尽管我注意到他总是很小心地不在其他人能听到的情况下说。他装得很专业的样子，直到我们单独相处的那一刻，那个学生时期假惺惺的傻逼就又回来了。我恨他！

2004.1.16 星期五

今天是焦虑的一天。我做了些家务，然后在我卧室的天花板上试了几个上色的咒语。蓝色看起来是最不错的，所以可能我明天会预约一次粉刷。在我的床上花这么长时间让我想起来，我已经——戈德里知道多长时间——没有躺下了，我在考虑明天去一趟麻瓜酒吧。我不能被人看到出现在任何巫师界的同性恋酒吧简直太糟糕了。赫敏和韦斯莱一家都支持我，而且坚持说让大家都知道也不是什么大事，但我就是还没有准备好处理那种压力或者再次获得关注。我已经淡出新闻有一段时间了，而且我希望继续保持下去。况且，我忙着工作，也不需要我的生活里有一段复杂的感情。我觉得赫敏会很满意这篇日记的长度以及思想深度的。或许我是可以成功记日记的。呸！

2004.1.17 星期六

去麻瓜酒吧是个错误。那的音乐太大声了，男人们明摆着想要无条件地做爱，而且酒也太糟糕了。在摸索着到了舞池里，被一根舌头差点伸到我嗓子里还附带被摸了屁股之后，我回家了。我猜廉价而且恶心的性并不是我想要的，那我想要什么呢？我不知道。尽管酒吧那个安静的金发男人挺好看的。太可惜了，他显然和跟他一起的那个小伙子正在热恋中。或许那就是我想要的——有人像那样一样爱我。滚他妈的吧，我要睡觉了。

2004.1.18 星期日

马尔福他妈的周日工作是要干什么？我想着他应该穿着家居拖鞋，边读预言家日报边吃着精致的小圆烤饼或其他什么东西，而不是赫然耸立在我桌子前面问我要案件的最新情况。我把所有东西扫到一个盒子里，用漂浮咒砸到他胸前，几乎把他撞得屁股砸在茶壶上。至少他脸上的表情值得一笑。

2004.1.19 星期一

他妈的马尔福！我一早上尿的尿都像是酸一样。我老二像是着火了似的，这肯定是因为昨天的盒子事件他给我下的要命的咒语。幸亏我没看见他，不然我肯定会把他咒得屁眼痒到求爷爷告奶奶。提醒我自己：和乔治聊一聊，得到那个咒语的详细信息。等着瞧！

2004.1.20 星期二

今天没有给马尔福下咒的机会。早上早一点的时候一个麻瓜死了，被一群穿着长袍的人袭击了。他们甚至没有尝试着要低调，在巷子里的墙上写着“泥巴种去死”，留下了三个目击证人。他们不得不被施了一忘皆空，把现场伪造成了普通的麻瓜抢劫现场。那真是一场该死的混乱，必须要在黄昏之前解决。至少马尔福看起来和我一样精疲力竭且闷闷不乐。

2004.1.21 星期三

又是一次和马尔福徒劳的咨询。他看起来没有我的一半累。缄默人没有制服，所以他穿的都是日常的衣服，除了他的衣服一点也不日常以外。我猜它们都是最流行的，而且昂贵，不过他真的有必要炫耀他的高级巫师袍吗？太傻逼了。 ~~虽然他穿着确实挺好看的。~~ 案情没有新的进展。

2004.1.22 星期四

昨天我成功坚持到21天了！这已经正式成为习惯了，所以我以后不需要每天都记了！无论如何，今天没发生什么事。没见到马尔福，感谢梅林。

2004.1.24 星期六

一整天和马尔福一起工作，和潜在嫌犯面谈。他很擅长干这个，本来我不应该感到惊讶的，虽然我还是惊讶了。几个小时之后，我们实际上形成了一种体系。我敲门，表现得像哈利·波特——管事儿的傲罗那样，而马尔福道歉，取决于访问的人而表现得很友好，或是高人一等，又或是很紧张。我承认最开始那么几次甚至骗过了我，他是一个不错的演员。他们会给我开门，但看起来只有他能让他们开口说话。

2004.1.25 星期日

这段时间能休息的日子将会很少有了，所以我要尽情享受这一天。准备去陋居玩看手势猜谜的游戏，再围观乔治试着把实验品糖果扔进罗恩得饮料里。

2004.1.26 星期一

和马尔福一起约谈了更多的嫌疑人。我知道他基于我们现在谈过的人有了自己的一套理论，我也有我自己的，出于部门内友好合作，我分享给了马尔福，不过当然了作为回报他他妈的啥也没告诉我。我现在基本上确定了他打算自己解决这个案子，在他解决的时候把我像一个傻子一样扔在一边儿。我们获取到的是一样的信息，所以我只需要先解决它。

2004.1.30 星期五

我又一次把我傲罗袍子的袖子扯了。我告诉过金斯莱一百次，那个在风中翻滚的袖子既愚蠢又危险，会钩在一切东西上。马尔福告诉我可以用绳子把它们绑起来，然后用我自己的领带给我做了示范。这办法说实在的还挺好用（甚至是还挺好看）。我几乎要说谢谢了，我觉得我应该说的，因为他可能会因此心脏病发作摔倒而死。

2004.1.31 星期六

今天因为一整月都没破案，被DMLE的领导狠狠骂了一顿。我倒想看看他离开食品车一段时间亲自去抓个犯人。罗恩叫他大脑门子，多谢了他巨大的额头和越来越高的发际线。马尔福有次听到他低声说这个绰号，说：“我相信那应该是五个大脑门子，韦斯莱。”罗恩瞪了瞪眼，接着明白了他在说什么，差点因为憋笑把自己噎死，之后被送出那个房间灌了一杯水，而我勉强绷住了脸，完全不敢看马尔福。

二月

2004.2.3 星期二

今天第一次获得了案情的突破！我们的嫌犯之一在马尔福反复的质询下崩溃了，承认他只能知道某个人和麻瓜有些宿仇。我不得不把这交给马尔福，他看起来知道几乎每一个英国巫师的经济地位或是社会地位。他是如何得知蒂格的债务的，我无从得知，因为部门信息没挖出那个男人任何不一般的东西。我们明天会跟进这条线索。或者说是今天，因为现在已经快要2点了，今晚能睡4个小时就算是幸运了。我快累死了。

2004.2.4 星期三

~~今天马尔福的袍子是蓝色的，袖子上有黑色镶边，几乎看起来像在浮动。看起来有一点让人痴迷，我不知道。我真的累了。为什么我他妈的在想马尔福的袖子？他的头发看起来可真软。~~

2004.2.5 星期四

啊，我是哪里有毛病？我划掉了昨天的日记是为了他妈的什么？我一定是在两个17小时的值班日过后比我自己想象的还要累。谁在乎马尔福的头发？显然我不在乎。

2004.2.6 星期五

我猜我该说说案子，因为过去两天我都在对马尔福进行长篇大论。我一定不会再这么做了。蒂格的提示把我们带到了一个名叫斯基的惯犯家里。马尔福说和莱斯特兰奇有家族联系，这可能并不意味着什么，但可能指向过去熟悉的反麻瓜情节。蒂格在特威德的房子是空的，但有证据明确表明最近有人居住过，即使很恶心，垃圾和滋生的老鼠都能证明。我花了48个小时和温斯顿还有马尔福监视着那里，直到金斯莱说我可以回家，该死的睡会觉。我正打算这么做。 ~~我想知道马尔福是不是也是这样。~~

2004.2.9 星期一

在和马尔福吃了一顿文明到令人惊讶的午餐的时候，我们谈了谈案子。他甚至还因为几个我开的玩笑而笑了起来，那真是让我震惊。他不带着嘲讽的笑可真不错，有点像从他胸口中央冒出了泡泡，好像那些笑声被紧紧锁在那里，只有特殊的场合才允许它们溜出来一样。哦我的老天爷呀，我刚刚是给马尔福的笑声写了首诗吗？啊，我肯定是染上什么病了。提醒自己：买点提神剂*。

*译者注：提神剂，Pepper-Up potion，可治疗感冒。

2004.2.12 星期四

卢娜周六要办一个情人节派对。我有些害怕要去，而且我可能一不小心邀请了马尔福， **并不是作为一个约会** ，我只是问了问他有没有兴趣去，然后发展成了我之后每次见到那个傻逼，他都会用这事取笑我。他威胁说要在预言家日报上贴一则广告，告诉所有人他是我这次的约会对象。他妈的该死的傻蛋，而且罗恩觉得这事儿很滑稽完全没有帮忙。说好的为你的朋友挺身而出呢？我他妈到底该穿什么？

2004.2.14 星期六

累死我了，而且还很迷惑，我明天再记。

2004.2.15 星期日

卢娜的派对，该怎么说呢？就和想象中的一样疯狂，不过幸亏她是在一个废弃的巫师剧院办的，它被装扮成了水绿色，而非预期中的粉色，因为显然，卢娜并不喜欢粉色。也就是说，一切都是水绿色的，包括潘趣酒和食物。我实在是没能够吃下作为开胃小菜的夹着水绿色虾的小面包，但马尔福坚持说它们非常美味。那个恶心的混蛋可能还吃生鱼肉呢。说起来混蛋，接下里的三个星期我都绝对没有任何看预言家日报的欲望，因为现在整个巫师界都在怀疑我绝对是个同性恋，得益于马尔福的滑稽做派。那个傻逼一整晚都坚持要挽着我的胳膊，告诉每一个人我们正在热恋中，不管我怎么抗议都没有用。我承认，他这么迷人的时候我没办法抗议地太大声，而且他眼睛里闪烁出的调皮倒是让我意外。如果我不是知道他一整晚都在放些什么屁，我可能会被他迷惑的。梅林啊，我猜我可能是被迷惑了，如果我说实话的话。他是那么的光彩夺目，我就突然被虚荣心迷了心窍，想假装他就是我的约会对象。可能有那么一次两次，我在想象中亲吻他，但我不能一直这样下去。这样只会让我痛苦，所以我不得不在这些幻想出现以前就把它们扼杀在摇篮里。不管怎么说，好歹我们现在有了一些进展。

2004.2.16 星期一

今天没有任何马尔福出现的迹象，但在斯基住处盯梢的任务终于有了进展。他和他的三个狐朋狗友一起出现了，我在房子周围施了反幻影移形咒，肯尼和巴博斯进去把他们拿下了。他们现在都被关起来了，希望我们能就此了结这个案子吧。

2004.2.18 星期三

我今天去了魔法部，去感谢马尔福帮忙破了案。他表现得奇奇怪怪，几乎不直视我的眼睛，几乎表现得像是我们再一次成为了敌人。这很让人烦躁，不过他可能是在为在卢娜的派对上装作我的约会对象而产生的副作用后悔。工作的时候我已经在面对足够的起哄了，更不用说我出现在公共场合的时候收到的奇怪的注视和闲话，所以我猜想对于他来说情况一定更糟糕。不过，我承认他的冷漠有点刺痛了我，趁我还没有说什么会让我后悔的话的时候，我离开了。

2004.2.23 星期一

像往常一样重新开始工作了。我很久没见过马尔福了，已经...算了，忘了他吧。我今天接到了一个新案子，这是个机密。一个我不能把他的名字写在日记里的魔法部官员，收到了一封要挟信，以及一段他和以为年轻女性做爱的记忆。他坚称那不是他，而且一想到他的妻子会离开他还带走他的孩子们，他就崩溃了。金斯莱相信他，并且怀疑可能和复方汤剂有关。我猜我会先从普通的魔药供应商入手，虽然如果有人想要干票大的，最可能的他足够聪明来自己熬魔药。

2004.2.25 星期三

马尔福今天早上来我办公室，为了他表现得像个混蛋而道歉。他甚至给我带了一块糖浆油酥饼和一杯茶。我怀疑他在预谋着什么事情，但在我叫他出去之前他就离开了。好吧，奇怪，马尔福的猫头鹰刚刚出现了，邀请我周五一起吃午餐。我真不敢相信我在这胡扯些什么，我应该说不，让事情都回到正轨，然而我实际上怀念和他一起度过的时光。我真希望我们从来没去过那个愚蠢的派对。

2004.2.27 星期五

午餐很愉快。好吧，午餐简直尴尬爆了。我们在某个华丽的酒吧见面，显然马尔福常来光顾，因为他们一直都在奉承他而基本上无视我，这还挺好的，做个改变也不错，虽然这超级明显是他给他们付钱或者命令他们，或是用其他什么办法来逼他们这么做的。我很高兴那些员工都不关注我。我们坐在那个该死的地方的正中间，其他人肯定都注意到了我们，很显然是这样的。我不知道马尔福是觉得这样会减少那些闲言碎语还是会增加它们，就像这样把我们展览出来，虽然可惜这顿午饭和浪漫没有一点关系。他全程都很僵硬，摆出一副公事公办的样子，问了问我最近这个案子的情况，简单并且模糊地讲了讲一些他现在正在研究的某个不一般的东西，他不被允许详细地来谈论它。即便是我写下这篇日记的时候，我也不确定他到底想要怎样。

三月

2004.3.1 星期一

马尔福今天早上大踏步走进我办公室，向他往常一样坐在我办公桌桌角上，然后弯了弯腰，说：“我道歉。行了，我说出来了。”我完全不知道他为什么道歉，然后我承认我目瞪口呆得盯了他一小会儿。接着他说他对于在卢娜派对上的行为感到很抱歉，他本来打算周五告诉我的，但他看起来克制不住得扯开话题，因为“让一个马尔福认错是该死的困难”，然后他站了起来，开始滔滔不绝得说起来什么“社会期望”和“情感上要含蓄”，我承认我基本没有听太清楚他说了些什么，因为我看到他再一次表现得正常起来而不是表现得像什么冷漠的陌生人的时候，实在是太高兴了，以至于我基本没办法集中注意力。他还穿着那件绝美的银色与蓝色相间的袍子，衬得他的眼睛——当我没说。不论如何，在他愤愤的长篇大论结束的时候，他冲我古怪地微笑了一下，问我：“所以？”当然我会说：“你真他妈奇怪，马尔福，而且我早就习惯了你表现得像个混蛋，记得吗？现在坐下，来看看这个便签。我可能会需要的帮忙。”梅林啊，那个微笑。可能我应该把他轰出去，但是他的回归真的是该死的美妙。

2004.3.10 星期三

我他妈，凉了，全完蛋了。

2004.3.13 星期六

我现在在多佛随便一家小旅馆里的一个阴暗的房间里记日记。热源只零零星星地散发着热量，这的风大得要命。我给自己施了持续的保暖咒，以防把我手指冻僵。不管怎么说，我猜我总算有时间好好思考些事情了，考虑到现在时间还早，而且明天早上才需要去见凯撒。让我早点来这里是赫敏的主意，尽管她本来是希望我能够到处看看或者干点什么别的事。事实上，出门他妈的会被冻死。我或许该去公共休息室待一会儿，毕竟那里的火烧得很旺，而且喝点带糖浆加热的苹果酒是个不错的主意。不管怎么说，马尔福。他可真他妈是个天才。他找到了用来写那些恐吓信的该死的纸的制造厂，顺藤摸瓜找到了一个和 ~~平彻斯特~~ 不能说名字的魔法部官员有过节的古老家族。凯撒打入他们中探探情况，伪装成一个古董交易商。马尔福和我又回到了以前的样子，我猜。我控制不住地幻想。

2004.3.14 星期日

完全没有凯撒的影子。我要给金斯莱送一只守护神，自己行动了。

2004.3.27 星期五

能再一次握住羽毛笔可真好。我有段时间没来圣芒戈了，尽管看到熟悉的治疗师还不错，把比如说玛丽贝丝和雅各布，但是承受一个灾难般的碎骨咒*可不怎么样。那个咒语只在我的右边斜着擦过去，不过已经足够让我在倒下的时候碎掉几块骨头了，包括我的手腕。我仍旧成功施了一个全身禁锢咒，没能让那个姑娘杀死我。他们不是什么好人，那些敲诈的人，马尔福来了好多次，骂我蠢的那个架势就好像是金斯莱对我的正式训诫还不够似的。至少凯撒还是让人欣慰的。他们把他锁在了地下室里，直到弄清楚了他的真实身份。梅林啊，我的手因为不活动而疼。明天要开始复健了。真是一点不期待呢。

2004.3.28 星期六

今天马尔福和雅各布关于我的复健问题争论了一个小时，因为显然马尔福“做了功课”，比雅各布还更清楚我需要什么呢，雅各布，一个训练有素的治疗师。最后雅各布把他踹了出去，还念叨着他真是完完全全的“自大、张扬做作、粗鲁”，还问我们怎么还能成为朋友。我笑着告诉他我也不知道。

2004.3.29 星期日

金妮和乔治今天来看我了，我正好当时和雅各布完成了最后一组练习。马尔福在Gin给我一个告别拥抱的时候突然出现了，瞬间房间里就有种奇异的紧张感。Gin一直瞪着马尔福，乔治转着他的魔杖，像是渴望给马尔福下咒一样。雅各布，感谢梅林，把马尔福拖到了外面，直到金妮和乔治离开。我得和韦斯莱一家谈一谈了，让他们知道马尔福现在还可以。罗恩知道，但我才我们从来没有和其他人说过。我的错。

2004.3.30 星期一

马尔福给我寄了一剂魔药，但没有来看我。希望他没有因为昨天的事埋怨我。

四月

2004.4.6 星期二

我一周都没见过马尔福了。他一直说自己“在忙”，这开始把我惹毛了。我在圣芒戈的时候他一步也不愿意离开我那该死的房间，现在我出来了，他基本上就是消失了。 ~~我想他。~~

2004.4.8 星期四

我把马尔福堵在了电梯里，要求知道他为什么躲着我。他说他不知道我在说什么，还说他非常得忙。我说他放屁，他讥笑我，说他不管怎么说和我待的时间太长了，或许我应该回到被我忽视的韦斯莱们的怀抱，因为金妮（他叫她“女孩一号”）看起来对于把我夺回去这件事尤其热切。我想揍他！接着电梯门开了，他消失进入了神秘事务司，然后之后的一整天都无视了我的诸多便笺和猫头鹰们。你妈的傻逼！

2004.4.9 星期五

我一直在苦思冥想为什么马尔福对于金妮表现得这么不高兴，我几乎要觉得他可能是吃醋了？细思极恐啊，不过可能我不是那唯一一个苦苦思念的人？

2004.4.10 星期六

赫敏说我已经很明显地爱上马尔福很长一段时间了。甚至连罗恩都点了点头，说我们互相补全对方说话的样子有点诡异。我仍旧对于他没有被我和马尔福在一起的这个想法吓晕过去感到十分震惊，但他说他从情人节开始已经有足够的时间来消化这件事了。他只是永远不想听到有关我们俩上床的话。上了马尔福的想法还挺可怕的，说实话，但是是个好方法。是个非常好的方法。我猜我之前一直在否认我多么喜欢他。现在我必须弄明白怎么让他知道。

2004.4.11 星期日

赫敏今天早上给我带来了报纸，我可以从她的表情看出来上面没什么好新闻。我有一瞬间以为是有人去世了，尽管我很高兴他们没有去世，但一张照片和一篇文章差点让我当场去世。显然，德拉科·马尔福和雅各布·马丁森，我的治 疗 师，在约会。他们在照片里看起来相当温馨。我现在真的写不下去了。

2004.4.12 星期一

有一个帮助丹麦傲罗们对付矮猪怪偷猎者的机会，所以我抓住了它。我尽可能的早早离开了，没有和除了赫敏和罗恩以外的任何人道别。妈的，我希望我从来没听说过马尔福的名字。我要工作了。

2004.4.18 星期日

矮猪怪的案子很紧张。有很多实地工作，这特别棒。紧张而且让人疲惫。雅各布给我送来一只猫头鹰，问我停止复健之后还好吗。我应该给他回信，问问他马尔福现在怎么对付他的“复健”，但是这种想法让我想打坏一些东西。我觉得我现在该睡觉了。无梦魔药是你最好的伙伴。

2004.4.24 星期六

仍旧在丹麦，尽管他们坚持让我休息一天，恢复一下精力。我猜我最近挺暴躁的。丹麦人非常的友好，所以我要坚持互利互惠，不能让我如此个人的问题影响了我和他们的交流。赫敏提到过马尔福看起来因为我一声不吭就离开而有些沮丧，不过去他妈的（fuck him）。 ~~如果我之前不知道他要和雅各布约会，我会这么做的*~~ （这里暗指fuck him）。不说马尔福了。我觉得，我们就快要结束这个矮猪怪的案子了。我们给偷猎者设下了一些陷阱，下周就应该可以见效了。显然，矮猪怪的肠子是一种新型的让男人重振雄风的魔药中一味重要的原料。说实在的，人们为了让他们的老二们运作良好而做的事情，让人迷惑。尽管矮猪怪有点恶心，还破坏麻瓜们的农场，但他们不值得被捕杀到灭绝。我觉得我应该去看看这里的景色。

2004.4.28 星期三

矮猪怪的案子官方结案了。没有打斗就抓住了那些偷猎者，这是意料之中。我一度渴望一场打斗，然而他们一个咒都没有施就屈服了。我明天就要回家了，还要不得不想出一个在我的余生里躲着马尔福的办法。也不应该太难吧。

2004.4.29 星期四

躲着马尔福的计划失败了。那个混蛋在今天早上第一时间气势汹汹进了我的办公室，开始冲我大吼大叫，说我是个一点不考虑别人的混蛋，一言不发就离开，说的好像我干什么之前都要向他汇报一样。我成功地牵制住了我的舌头，仅仅是在他咆哮的时候冷冷地打量着他。然后我问他说完没有。他点头的时候，我又接着工作了，直到他出去我都没理他。我觉得他进来的时候并不生气，但他离开的时候一定是生气了。活该，正好。

五月

2004.5.1 星期六

在赫敏家的这顿晚餐真是尴尬，我们三个人聊了一切与马尔福无关的事情。我能看出来他们是想要问的，但每次他们打算开口的时候我都会提起一些矮猪怪案子的细节和丹麦的有趣之处。说实在的，我受够马尔福了，再也不想谈起他了。

2004.5.5 星期三

梅林啊，我右胳膊肘又开始疼了，而且它开始影响我瞄准了。我需要明天就去检查一下。希望我不会碰上雅各布·他妈的·马丁森。

2004.5.6 星期四

我真傻，真的。我要向马尔福道歉，用某种方式补偿他。雅各布治好了我的胳膊，我想起了他是多么好的一个伙伴，多么的关心我、帮助我。马尔福会爱上他毫不奇怪，我就是个不支持朋友的傻货。当我问起雅各布马尔福怎么样的时候，他看起来挺惊讶的，问我：“你难道不知道吗？”这让我感觉我就是个混蛋。我就是那个因为嫉妒而终结了我们的友谊的人，而马尔福连为什么都不知道。

2004.5.8 星期六

我觉得我已经找到重获马尔福友谊的办法了，尽管我需要雅各布的帮忙来推进它。可能也需要赫敏的帮忙。

2004.5.11 星期二

当让了每当我准备办些私事的时候就是我工作最忙的时候。我累死了。之后再说吧。

2004.5.14 星期五

我在圣芒戈的休息室几乎是撞见了马尔福和雅各布在亲热。我在他们看到我之前躲开了，接着我不得不倒数100下来防止自己咒了什么东西。墙上一副画的玻璃碎了——提醒自己：我得把它修好。我必须要克服这种愤怒的嫉妒，如果我还打算再一次和马尔福成为朋友的话。不过仍然，这是我第一次看到他们在一起，这种感觉就像是我胃里被插了一柄烧红了的三头叉一样。为啥我非得喜欢上这个傻逼不可？

2004.5.18 星期二

我的无梦魔药用完了，而且我的治疗师拒绝给我更多，说这东西太上瘾了。我没有上瘾，我只是喜欢睡一个没有让人勃然大怒的噩梦的觉罢了。昨晚我醒了六次，感觉他妈的糟糕透了。我要去和雅各布谈谈，看看他知不知道有什么替代品。我希望我可以和其他人一样去翻倒巷，但如果这事传到魔法部耳朵里，我工作可能就没了。

2004.5.19 星期三

雅各布喋喋不休，给我讲了一大长串关于无梦魔药和睡眠习惯的问题，等等等等之类的。我提醒他我已经把伏地魔杀死了，这显然会在我需要的时候给我些拿到那些该死的魔药的权限。他看起来既震惊又不赞成我的样子，但是说他会看看他能做些什么。该死的他当然应该这样，因为他有马尔福而我什么也没有。这不公平。戈德里啊，我现在很焦虑。我觉得我要出去走走。感觉像是有蚂蚁在我的皮肤上爬。

2004.5.20 星期四

感谢梅林，感谢雅各布。再多一晚不睡觉的话我可能就要变成另一个黑魔王了。我今天早上在对角巷差点咒了一个孩子，因为他无休止的哭闹要把我最后一根绷着的神经都烧断了。我可能还冲他妈妈吼了一句让她“管好她那该死的熊孩子“，非常有可能我们就明天报纸见了。

2004.5.26 星期三

今天我在电梯上撞见了马尔福，友好地和他打了招呼，得到了他一个期待中的瞪视。他看起来压力很大，我想知道他在忙什么，能让他如此焦虑。我想要问问，不过他浑身带刺的气场能让一只刺猬都自愧不如。看到他这件事已经开始变得不那么像有一根火把捅进我的内脏里了，而是更像一种钝痛了。我觉得我可以搞好这种友谊的事情的，如果我的计划成功了。

六月

2004.6.1 星期二

巧 克 力。别忘记买巧 克 力。

2004.6.4 星期五

明天就是那个重要的日子了。我太焦虑了，以至于我怀疑今晚连我的无梦魔药也放不倒我了。拜托了这一定要成功。

2004.6.5 星期六

成功！我觉得严格来讲现在已经是周日了，不过无所谓。香宾（他妈的这个词到底怎么写，“木”字旁到底该放在哪儿）*太恶心了，不过喝了8杯之后你就几乎尝不到它是啥味道了。哈哈哈哈德拉科·马尔福真是太美了。她的头发看起来好好摸如果他——操，打住。

*这里意译了，原文是Champaing到底该怎么写，我改把那个“g”放在哪里（正确拼写是champagne，这里是Harry喝傻了）

2004.6.6 星期日

香槟太 糟 糕 了。在我定位到一瓶醒酒魔药之前，我吐了一个小时。我不太确定这药是不是比我的症状还要糟糕，考虑到它在我嘴里留下的恶心的味道漱多少次口都消除不了。某些制药商真应该放弃那些壮阳魔药，来改善改善醒酒魔药。不管怎样吧，马尔福的生日派对超级成功，雅各布很仁慈地告诉了马尔福那全都是我的主意。这几周以来的第一次，马尔福态度柔和了下来。他甚至冲我微笑了好多次。我晚上离开之前他甚至说了“thank you”，尽管下一句话就是“fuck you, Potter”，我把这当成个好迹象。

2004.6.7 星期一

马尔福今天早上来我办公室了，甚至还给我带了一杯茶。他皮笑肉不笑地问我我需要什么吗，混蛋。我不得不承认，他还在可真好。我觉得我已经想明白了这个冲动的爱恋是我的问题的这个事实，而且尽管他永远不可能回应我，我也没关系的。我会的。

2004.6.11 星期五

我觉得事情开始回归正轨了。马尔福这周来了我办公室三次，当我问他他想不想一起去吃口午饭的时候，他拒绝了，不过他坚持要让我们周一去吃，因为他知道一家餐厅有一道很精致的特色菜，只有周一才供应。赫敏继续看着我，好像我随时都会崩溃似的，但我完全没事。我不得不遭着时不时听到几句“雅各布说”或者“雅各布这”和“雅各布那”的罪，但我可以微笑着忍受这个。我确定这会越来越容易的。

2004.6.12 星期六

在韦斯莱家度过的周末。即兴魁地奇要把我累死了。感谢梅林，傲罗工作让我的身体素质保持在最好的状态，不然我肯定比不上金妮和乔治了。金妮是打职业的，不过我不知道乔治哪儿来这么多精力。可能是什么他调处来的糖果吧。我猜马尔福现在正在雅各布在一起。呃，为什么我要想这个？我要去睡觉了。

2004.6.13 星期一

和马尔福一起的吃午餐简直太棒了。我都快忘记了他多么擅长用他能把人捧上天的期望和自身的魅力的混合，让服务生来对他“俯首称臣”。显然他在学校于后者毫无关系，但成熟似乎让他变得柔和了，让他更加亲切，或者是什么别的东西。他的眼睛里那种对于丰厚奖赏的许诺眼神都快溢出来了——只要你给他他想要的多有东西。我看到这招除了对金斯莱，都从不失手。这招对我来说不能更管用，我得承认。 ~~他今天看起来耀眼极了。~~

2004.6.16 星期三

今天又被派回丹麦做些矮猪怪案子的收尾工作。显然那些偷猎者透露了写金斯莱想要深入调查的信息。我这次当然给马尔福送了信，让他知道我要去哪儿。几乎我每一次见到他他都要提起来我上次一言不发离开的事情。至少我知道他之前想我了，尽管可能只是因为他需要找个人来骚扰。

2004.6.19 星期六

仍然在丹麦，跟进一些线索。看起来那些偷猎者在把几种不同的原料供给不同的组织和个人，包括一些运回了老家。试图整理书面记录，结果一团糟。我希望赫敏在这里。我给马尔福寄了一盒糖。

2004.6.22 星期二

这事越来越脏了。回家待了足够长一段时间来打包行李，给赫敏、罗恩和马尔福发消息，然后我就该去布达佩斯了，可能之后还要再去几个地方。不确定我什么时候能回家，所以我还得确认克利切不会自己饿死。

2004.6.24 星期四

今天在市场上给马尔福挑了一条围巾。我想知道给他这样一件私人的礼物是不是太过了？妈的，我觉得他戴上肯定很好看，不过是条围巾罢了。现在我要出发去和当地的傲罗砸几扇门了。

2004.6.27 星期日

我现在在开罗。*线索似乎到这里就断了，所以我会等等消息，希望我明天可以回家。我觉得我要出发去看看能不能找点什么东西带给马尔福和赫敏。他们这里可能有些什么奇奇怪怪的食物，我可以寄给罗恩。他会立刻尝试一下任何东西的。

*开罗，埃及首都。

七月

2004.1.7 星期四

还没回家，现在在迪拜。说实话，直到他们把我发配到这里我才第一次听说迪拜这个地方。这地方挺奢华的，我住的酒店是那种甚至能取悦马尔福的类型。我必须看看我能不能在这拍照，可能有地方会卖摄像机。话说回来，某个有钱的混蛋一直在买那些非法的原材料，我们今天试试看能不能定位到他。希望不管他雇的是那种跟班儿，都能和我们打一架吧。我太渴望有些什么行动了，尤其是在我基本没怎么睡觉的条件下。我不太确定无梦魔药是否还管用了，我发现这挺讽刺的，明明我自己都不能以最正规的方式拿到我需要的药物，还要去追踪那些非法的药贩子。回去以后我得见见雅各布了，和他确认一下那些药不是非法获得的，我不想让他陷入麻烦。马尔福会不高兴的。

2004.7.4 星期日

又回家了。太累了，但还是睡不着。我猫头鹰了雅各布，所以希望他能尽快回复我吧。

2004.7.5 星期一

雅各布昨天晚上没回信， ~~可能在忙着和马尔福上床，~~ 所以我今天晚点的时候要去一趟圣芒戈，希望他今天上班。我现在得去见金斯莱了，然后再看看我的备忘录。迪拜的行动简直是惨败，我们所有的发现就是被一个大公司用麻瓜的各种麻烦的条文掩饰的挂名公司。他们库房里那些材料可跟麻瓜一点关系都没有。我带回来几份我们找到的文件，所以希望DMLE能把它们理清楚吧。

**呃** ，马尔福今天下午冲进来问我为什么大半夜猫头鹰他男朋友，然后还来医院视奸他。我不得不强制让那个傻冒回想起来雅各布他妈的在成为他的男朋友之前是我的治疗师。我们几乎又一次要爆发了，而我不得不咬着我的舌头来防止我吼出来我其实并不是想要雅各布这种话。雅各布忙着给坩埚蛋糕上糖霜，没有见我。这操蛋的生活。

2004.7.6 星期二

感谢戈德里，我又去了一次圣芒戈，求着奥菲利亚治疗师给我点无梦魔药。距离她上次给我已经有一段时间了，由于她并没有发现雅各布提供给我的那些，所以这次给我分装了几个小药瓶。可能我该开始戒掉这个了，我一定会的，只要我找到一个替代品，或者是某些能让我远离噩梦进入睡眠的东西。我今天没见到马尔福。也没有见到雅各布，这可能是原因。

2004.7. 星期四

马尔福今天早上以一种让你愉悦的姿态随意而优雅地走进来，带了茶和小圆烤饼，问我出差的事情如何。他甚至带了我之前给他买的围巾。当然，我立刻就在怀疑他在预谋着什么。我没有问，当然了，不然他会像吃了枪子儿一样，所以我就只是等着他揭晓他的阴谋，不过我到现在也没知道是什么。他邀请我明天晚上一起吃晚餐，顺便问问我对于他现在在做的一些工作的意见。我已经学会了不去问任何工作相关的“不可言传”，尤其是不问马尔福，所以我答应了。我承认我好奇了。

2004.7.9 星期五

我之前也和马尔福一起吃过饭，但是今晚比以往看起来还要诡异。我能感觉到他想和我说一些事情，但他不停地在说着食物和天气，甚至还突然打岔说到他小时候在地中海的一段时光。在我享受地看着他说的时候，默认了他的滔滔不绝。他的表情简直像变幻莫测的艺术品，一眨眼就能从奸诈变成质朴再变成厌烦。我又在给他赋诗了，像一个爱而不得的傻子。他最终问我我回来之后又没有见到过雅各布，我承认说没有。我不想承认我很烦躁，但确实是这样，他邀请我来吃晚餐，然后讨论他占有欲的问题？他没再多说，但现在我觉得事情没有这么简单。他走的时候留下一句高深莫测的“见到你回来真好，波特”。

2004.7.10 星期六

不常见的周六休息日，我很无聊。我知道我应该去做些格里莫德这里的家务活，可能是修剪一下花园。但我所想所的唯一一件事就是猫头鹰马尔福，邀请他吃晚餐，只为了再看一次他的表情。不过这会是一个很糟糕的主意。我还是被这个想法诱惑。毕竟，还不是很晚。不过见鬼的，他可能会约了雅各布。操。

2004.7.11 星期日

昨晚真的是一个巨大的错误，我不敢相信我真的邀请了马尔福过来吃一顿很晚的晚餐。我不敢相信他接受了我的邀请。我不敢相信他并没有和雅各布在一起，还有我真的不敢相信他没有发现我他妈的一整晚像个母鹿一样注视他的眼神，因为一个放松下来的、友好的、随便的马尔福，甚至比那个紧绷的、疑神疑鬼的、工作伙伴马尔福更加性感。我成功地再没把房子烧了的情况下做了些意面和蔬菜，严格地通过在我的酒里掺水到一种无法忍受的境地来控制酒精含量。他终于问了我那个我最开始怀疑他想问的那个问题——为什么我从迪拜回来以后那么急着找雅各布？“梅林啊，马尔福，我想要些无梦魔药但找不到我平时的治疗师了，这他妈的有啥问题吗？”我甚至把那些小药瓶召唤过来了——对于那剩下的一小部分存量痛心疾首——他看起来挺满意的。我告诉他我对雅各布一点兴趣也没有，他向我挑了挑眉问道：“雅各布对你有兴趣怎么办？毕竟，你可是救世主。”我给他丢了一块面包，告诉他他想多了，因为时会在可以拥有他的时候想要我呢？他对这话洋洋自得，说我说的太正确了。我仍然不敢相信我竟然承认了这件事。希望他认为我在开玩笑吧。

2004.7.12 星期一

操，我又回到迪拜了。领事馆说他们得到了一些消息，不过是很机密的消息，他们不希望这些内容被泄露。金斯莱说我是唯一一个他们信任的人，这很可能是他胡诌，不过我还是来了。当然，我得以在他们安排某种地下会议的时候无所事事地等着。至少这个房间豪华得很，让我觉得自己像个国王。我很乐意在那个巨大的浴缸里泡澡，不过我刚刚脱了袍子他们就在敲我的门告诉我会议安排好了。每次都这样。马尔福会喜欢这的景色的，我打赌。

2004.7.13 星期二

如果赫敏知道任何一点关于我记日记来理清思路的事情，她很可能会欢喜若狂的。现在我的思路乱成一团。昨晚的会议上我了解到，有几个英国的商人参与了偷猎和违禁药品原材料交易的活动，主要是给那个控制公司大笔大笔地投钱。这些巫师似乎是仔细研究过麻瓜犯罪学，因为单单是分辨有哪些涉事人员就像在整理一团乱麻了，一旦弄清涉事人员，还得调查他们是否有犯罪动机。除非一个人清楚地知道自己投钱的公司是一个为非法活动的打掩护的空壳，否则仅仅是认购些这个公司的股份是不能被视作嫌疑人的。有多少投资者可能对这个公司一无所知呢？当然这会越来越复杂。我想起几个名字，其中之一是马尔福。

2004.7.14 星期三

夜晚的风景真是绝了。我可以在这里坐上几个小时，看城市里闪烁的霓虹灯，侧旁的月亮倒映在港口的微波上，闪闪发光。我在这里会完全忘记我是谁，或许这是件好事。很滑稽，被金属、玻璃以及那些清冷的光线包围竟然会让一个人生出超然的感觉。我像一座复仇天使的雕像一样站在这里，凝视眼前的黑暗，思考着会什么会有情感的存在。英国似乎在很遥远的地方，然而，当我集中注意力的时候，我依旧能在脑海里描绘出马尔福最后一次冲我笑的样子。

2004.7.16 星期五

我得回去。我有了所有他们能够找到的名字和资料，现在是该我们一起做书面工作的时候了，要分把那些有罪的人和无罪的人分开。我心里是有一些怀疑马尔福也涉足了这件事，我想给那些玻璃窗施一个消失咒，把那些证据都丢到晚风里去。可能就会让马尔福安全了，又或者只会让我变成一个伪君子？我不应该再吃无梦魔药了。我不知道我还能做什么。

2004.7.19 星期一

我周六早上回了家，关了我的飞路网，整整睡了一个周末。我谁也不想见。我用完了最后一剂无梦魔药，我一定要说服自己我不再需要它了。现在从迪拜带回来的最终名单已经整理好了，而马尔福显然是其中之一。我现在只能寄希望于那指的是卢修斯而非德拉科。

2004.7.20 星期二

马尔福今天早上突然出现给我来了个叮痒咒。我屁股现在还在疼，他个傻逼。他说恭喜我“移居”迪拜了。我朝他扔了一块镇尺，被他接住了。那个混蛋依旧有着打魁地奇的身手。梅林啊，我甚至现在还笑得像个傻子。我真的希望他没有卷入这一系列的麻烦里。梅林啊，我太难受了。昨晚基本没怎么睡着，而这仅仅是第一晚。

2004.7.21 星期三

操。为什么我不再吃药了？一定有什么能轻松拿到这些药地方。不是操蛋的迪拜，当然不是！因为他们把这起贩卖药品案看得太紧了。我打赌我能在开罗搞到这些药，他们那里街上永远什么都有卖。当然，可能那里的无梦魔药为了一份成本能卖双倍的分量，里面掺了什么有毒的物质，会降低药的纯度。操，操，操我需要锤些什么东西！

2004.7.23 星期五

我对昨天的事记不太清楚了。或者是今天，说真的，我现在在走廊的地上躺着，想用飞来咒拿我的日记本。我觉得我现在要画头狮子。

2004.7.30 星期五

我的老天爷呀，没什么事能和在医院待上一周相提并论。我猜在我没反应的时候克利切去找了赫敏是一个明智的选择，他之前发现我在地上躺着。梅林啊，我唯一希望的就是她没看我的日记本，不过她会觉得这是对我隐私的一种极其恶劣的侵犯，所以我觉得她估计没看。她一直在用那种思考的眼神看我，但也可能是因为我住院了。医院官方解释，我到这里来是因为"过度疲劳"，尽管我的治疗师知道真相。她对我有些不高兴，把我放到了戒断名单上。我猜我一直在抵赖我并没有那么依赖于无梦魔药。说实话，不过，现在噩梦又回来了，伴随着痉挛还有无尽的刺痛感，我觉得我想争取一个吞下一整剂的机会，只为了结束这些。我猜着代表着我有些毛病。马尔福来过好几次，虽然他除了"你真是个傻货，破特"这种我觉得毋庸置疑的话之外没说什么别的。明天是我的生日了。

2004.7.31

这是自从在德思礼家的日子以来，我过得最安静的一个生日了。马尔福说他原本准备了一个夸张到离谱的派对，本来会绚丽而且浮夸到我恨死它，不过"当然我一定会出场打破他所有计划，就像以往一样"，所以取而代之我们在我家办了个小小的聚餐。我很高兴圣芒戈放我出来了，至少是放我出来了，尽管我的治疗师坚决要来一趟，洗劫我残余的无梦魔药。我应该感激她关心我的，但我更多的是烦躁。马尔福在派对上一直盯着我看，而我并不知道该怎么应对这件事。谢天谢地，雅各布要去工作了。我不确定在我现在这种状态下我还能忍他多久。

八月

2004.8.2 星期一

金斯莱强制我在家休息。老天爷啊，我能做些什么呢？在格里莫德到处闲逛，疯狂想要把我的壁纸挠下来还是像个疯子一样来回晃悠？我猜我确实是疯了。至少工作的时候我还能分散下注意力，或者是在没有外勤的时候去训练室消磨下体力。操他妈的。

2004.8.3 星期二

马尔福今天带着他的扫帚来了，还让我去拿上我的。梅林啊，我可能要激动到吻他了，总算可以逃开我的限制令了。他把我带到了马尔福庄园，不过我们没有进到屋子里。马尔福从来没有提起过卢修斯，但魔法部的闲言碎语足够给他不停地贴上标签了。他最近很少离开庄园。马尔福和我打了一场非常来劲儿的比赛，是找球手之前的对决，我三局两胜赢了他。他对此只是耸耸肩，说他是在让着我这个病人。我们在场地上站了一会，喝了家养小精灵准备的南瓜汁，然后马尔福说他很抱歉没有意识到我出了问题。他问我从哪儿拿了那么多足够让人上瘾的魔药，因为显然大家都知道奥菲利亚治疗师是不会给我的。我只是耸了耸肩，不过我猜 他是知道的。接着他说我需要有人看着我，我脱口而出“你自告奋勇吗？”，对此他不屑地哼了一声，回答道：“那会得是个全职工作，不是吗？”我几乎该是付不起他给我工作所需要付出的代价，这个魔药瘾带来的痛苦和我想要他的那种痛苦完全无法相提并论。我猜比起无梦魔药，我更依赖的是马尔福。

2004.8.8 星期日

赫敏决定我需要花点时间做个什么她说叫做“水疗按摩”的东西，不过我要叫它“打着让人愉快旗号的折磨人的房间”。目前为止，我被塞进过各种满是泥巴的蒸笼一样热的恶心池子里，被人用脱毛咒把全身上下大部分毛发都脱光了，还被灌了不知道多少加仑的魔药和长相可怖的蔬菜汁（从味道来看我猜是草和苜蓿汁），以及被迫待在桑拿房里来“排毒”。我真是他妈的一刻也不想在这里待下去了。我太想吃一份炸鱼薯条了，再混着一大口高浓度麦芽酒喝下去。我甚至都没那么喜欢麦芽酒。

2004.8.14 星期六

总算快结束我备受折磨的一周了，我觉得我不得不说我好像开始好一点了。基本上不再会痉挛了——班杰明，我的主折磨师，坚持认为这是他给我做的那坨绿色的烂泥发挥了功效，但我觉得是因为每天的按摩*。海迪可能有麻瓜正骨师的手法，我觉得她终于把我紧绷的肌肉都舒缓了下来。

*这里原文是but I think it might be the daily messages，译者认为是作者笔误把massage错打为message

2004.8.15 星期日

马尔福今天早上来了，和我一起做了疗程的最后一个部分。他 **很享受** 做这个水疗还是什么东西，我不应该感到震惊的。我宁愿去追踪一伙前食死徒也不愿意再做一次那个脸部护理，但马尔福坚持说这会让他的脸光洁无暇。我告诉他的脸光洁无暇更可能的原因是他每周都用那些无辜的人的鲜血泡澡的缘故，但他反驳说这个世界上就没有什么无辜的人。“因为你在为了你的泡澡血对他们赶尽杀绝啊，”我说，然后他大笑了起来，不过我觉得我们的玩笑可能吓到了可怜的班杰明治疗师。在马尔福附近让他看起来很不安，或许是因为那个黑魔标记，但马尔福看起来完全无所谓。可能是因为已经习惯了。

2004.8.18 星期三

我已经从迪拜回来一个多月了，DMLE在那些名字上取得了不小的进展。震惊我的是，马尔福一家竟然是清白的。尽管马尔福一家是真正出钱的人，但好像一个包含着不少买卖活动的不太重要的交易是马尔福庄园的一个掮客进行的。在看了看他们的资产之后，我怀疑马尔福他们自己也不完全清楚自己家有些什么。我曾经想过假装不经意地顺口在马尔福面前提一嘴那个挂名公司，不过既然现在已经确定他是清白的了，那我就只想赶紧忘了曾经怀疑过他这件事。梅林知道他一直都经历了多少不该承受的怀疑。他现在越来越像我桌角地固定节目了，每天来两次，给我带杯茶，再扫荡走我桌上所有的甜食。我可能已经开始把我的抽屉里塞满存货了，为了让他成为我这里的回头客。

2004.8.19 星期四

老天啊，赫敏刚刚离开，带来了些让人烦恼的消息。我现在还在努力消化它们。显然，是她调整了DMLE的记录，来确保马尔福不再在名单上了。她这么做是为了我，我倒是不怎么惊讶，尽管这还挺吓人的。我不能仅仅因为自己的一点心动就让她冒着失去工作的危险。她在自己调查这件事，当然了，试着查出来马尔福到底参与了多少。梅林啊，我希望他没做什么太蠢的事。

2004.8.20 星期五

现在我好奇马尔福在我办公室转悠是不是仅仅为了试探我知道多少他的邪恶的交易了。我觉得我像个傻子。

2004.8.21 星期六

马尔福又邀请我打了一场魁地奇，之后还把我请进家里吃了三明治。他提出我们可以在花园里吃，因为天气非常好，所以我们挨着坐在一张大理石长椅上，看着一群小鸟儿在喷泉上嬉戏。我不敢相信我仅仅是因为我们的膝盖碰到了一起就脸红了，所以都怪我愚蠢的想法，我脱口而出一个问题，问他对于非法魔药交易/偷猎团伙都知道些什么，我还告诉了他他的名字是怎么出现在嫌疑人名单上的。我本来期待着的是他会生气的，尽管我现在也不确定我当时期待的是什么。然而，他当时简直是火冒三丈，还问我是不是这才是我对他这么友好的原因。他问我有没有一刻放下了自己的傲罗身份，大喊着他应该知道的，而非以为我真的可以对我们之间的事不计前嫌。我努力想要解释，但是不知怎么的，他只是大喊着让我滚出他家，然后他自己冲进了屋子里。我本想追上他，但一群看着就好斗的愤怒的家养小精灵们挡住了我的路，强烈要求我离开。我之前已经领教过生气的家养小精灵的魔法了，所以决定还是离开吧。现在我躺在这里才意识到马尔福从没有真正地回答了我的问题。

2004.8.22 星期日

我给马尔福写了信，说我需要和他谈谈。我装了整整一大盒他最爱的巧克力试图贿赂他。他把信原封不动送回来了，但把巧克力收下了。我觉得我不该感到惊讶的，不过或许那些糖会软化他的态度吧。

2004.8.23星期一

仍旧没和马尔福说上话，他平时占据的我办公桌的那个桌角今天也空着了，让人很难过。我甚至去了神秘事务司，只被告知马尔福出去了。我本来要和赫敏聊聊补救方法，不过她有事在忙。显然他们接到了相似的信号，要去翻倒巷和一个我们正在调查的可能与偷猎团伙有关的一个小伙子谈谈。我被叫去出任务的时候她才将将和我讲完事情经过，所以明天我和巴博斯会去敲诈这小子一波。

2004.8.24 星期二

我今天基本没什么想马尔福的机会。我们定位到了那小伙子在翻倒巷的地址——他的名字是西里尔德，不过大家都叫他“震哥”——巴博斯和我早早地光明正大破门而入，在他毫无防备的情况下把他捕了。我们将他铐住，把他吓坏了，而且他可能正在进行些什么魔药的戒断（对此我现在能够同情他了，所以我们会试着给他提供些帮助），所以他把他所知道的全都吐出来了，可能还胡编乱造了点什么内容。我们得把这些口供都理清楚。最有趣的一点就是他坚持说圣芒戈的某个人是主要的供货商。显然他很容易就能拿到医院的所有药材，还可以自由地把它们买进卖出。我和赫敏在DMLE的一个信任的人试着找出在不打草惊蛇的情况下调查他们的方法。我想到过雅各布在我需要的时候给我提供无梦魔药这件事，不过我承认我可能是太急于因为一些私人原因把他牵扯进来了。他可能是无辜的。

2004.8.27 星期五

我今天早上进来的时候马尔福就坐在我桌角：“一盒巧克力就是你最好的道歉方式了波特？”他问我，瞪了我一眼，抿了一口茶。我注意到他没给我带茶。我可能应该夸张地扑通一声双膝跪地祈求他的原谅。他翻了个白眼，说我很荒唐，还加了一句：“而且还傻，所以我决定原谅你了。我确实，毕竟，习惯了交些不太聪明的朋友。我们是朋友的，是吧？”他的眼神简直能削铁如泥，我觉得如果我说了不他可能会真的把我谋杀了，不过当然我的确把我们当作是朋友，所以说不肯定是一个愚蠢的做法。事实上，我对于他的话以及他又一次坐在我桌上简直是难以言表地庆幸。我想过和他说说我对于雅各布的担心（或者是对于医院里其他一些人的），不过即使是我绝不想承认，马尔福也确实仍在我的怀疑名单里。我不能和他提这件事。

22222290 8/3..5 星其口

乌；、小昌 sjsS’XD[SC。

九月

2004.9.1 星期三

老天，我周六的时候被一个强力混淆咒击中了。我不敢相信我竟然还能找着回家的路，而且还竟然试着要写日记。梅林啊，我要把那行留下来。然人心烦的是，我觉得我甚至知道我那是写了些什么。和马尔福有关的一些事，正常。幸运的是，巴博斯在我被击中的时候和我在一起，结束战斗之后她找到了我，把我带到了圣芒戈。他们花了几天时间才把我修理过来。

2004.9.3 星期五

马尔福友好到让人发怵。我桌上还留着他寄来的卡片，上面写着：“你的常态就和中了混淆咒没区别，回来工作吧。”我其实对于这东西的质量还挺震惊的，我确定这是被专门印在这张花里胡哨的纸上的。尽管被羞辱了，我还是很惊喜，他竟然觉得这是件值得费心的事。我从医院回来之后我们天天中午一起吃午饭。我怀疑他和雅各布之间是不是出了什么问题。我不会问的。

2004.9.8 星期三

赫敏来了一趟，在我办公室大概施了二十多个静音咒之后，承认说她在马尔福身上下了跟踪咒，然后她告诉我马尔福现在在十层，准备威森加摩听证会上的作证。我当然已经知道了，因为他之前告诉过我了，但她的坦白还是挺有趣的。之后她告诉我她非常确定雅各布·马丁森和那个非法魔药团伙有些瓜葛，我大概洋洋得意了5秒钟吧，然后反应过来如果我逮捕了他的男朋友他会恨我的。

2004.9.10 星期五

我最近一边在整理对付雅各布的证据，一边防止着罗恩的突然崩溃。还有十天就是赫敏的生日了，和往年一样，他并不知道自己该为她做些什么，这样的后果一般就是他坐在我办公室的椅子里，呼吸急促到快要氧气中毒。往年，我都得非常努力地帮他，但今年我正忙着考虑怎么能维持住和马尔福的友谊，在这种案子对雅各布越来越不利的情况下。我不得不告诉赫敏他是如何给我提供无梦魔药的，这让她对我露出来她最擅长的那种悲悯/不赞同的表情。她说他这么做很可能是为了有一个敲诈我把柄，我得思考下这个方向了。

2004.9.11 星期六

我需要好好地和马尔福谈一谈，我已经拖了够长时间了。

2004.9.12 星期日

真是一场彻头彻尾的失败啊。是什么给了我自信让我觉得和马尔福喝两杯以后再告诉他关于雅各布的事情会容易一些的？问题是我想不到任容易的方法来告诉他，于是我一直在灌酒，于是我喝太多了这些东西啥也想不起来了，然后雅各布就出现了...然后我指控雅各布是个“肮脏的魔药贩子”或者是什么别的东西，不过我也不太确定他是怎么理解这句话的。马尔福看起来被逗乐了，知道我一把推开雅各布，他拔出了他的魔杖大喊说我没有任何立场指责任何人，作为一个瘾君子！我觉得当时可能我们互扔了几个咒语，不过我记不太清楚了。

2004.9.13 星期一

工作的时候完全没看到马尔福。赫敏对我很生气，因为雅各布消失了。我不停地在脑子里描绘着他俩在巴哈马群岛逍遥快活的画面，只因为我搞砸了一切，把他俩都推开了。杀了我吧。还有，赫敏说如果我毁了她的生日她一定会杀了我的。

2004.9.15 星期三

马尔福给我寄了一张便笺，说：“你的迟钝正在把我的生活变得异常艰难。”自从周六晚上我就没收到过他的消息，然后他就给我寄了个这？这他妈到底该是啥意思？

2004.9.16 星期四

戈 德 里 克 啊 还 有 三 天 就 是 赫 敏 的 生 日 了 我 到 底 该 送 她 什 么？

（我只是这么写写，以防万一她读了这篇，以为我非常确定她会在我出门的时候过来偷看。哈哈赫敏，我其实已经准备好给你的礼物了。）

2004.9.18 星期六

今天信息量有些大，我不知道该从哪写起了。雅各布·马丁森消失了。这是今天早上我们去请他来做质询的时候发生的。当然我们之后去找了马尔福，他说已经有几天没看见雅各布了，因为他们分手了。他—们—分—手—了。分—手—了。悄无声息。我猜这就可以解释为什么我好几天都没有看到他了（不过这也不能解释他周三奇奇怪怪的便笺），还有，行吧，我承认他甚至都没和我提这件事我还挺生气的。我以为我们是朋友呢！朋友不是应该和对方互诉衷肠吗？我挣扎在——想要乱摔东西和一把抓住马尔福然后...好吧，吻他——两种欲望之间，不过他现在面上这种无聊又冷漠的表情让我看不透他。我太他妈迷惑了。哦对，我们在今晚给赫敏开了派对，不然她不会有惊喜的（尽管今晚她可能也不怎么惊喜就是了），我本来应该把注意力放在她身上的，然而我一整晚都在想着马尔福。我是不是应该邀请他来派对呢？真应该有人发明个什么帮助人们理清楚他们的生活的咒语，因为我的生活真他妈一团糟。

2004.9.19 星期日

作为昨晚有些心不在焉的弥补，我带赫敏去吃了早餐。像赫敏往常一样，她立刻原谅了我，然后我们聊了聊关于雅各布可能去的所有地方。她建议我和马尔福谈谈：“真正地和他谈谈。”这话有些不着边际，我明明一直在真正和他谈。不然怎样呢，假装谈吗？

十月

2004.10.3 星期日

哇哦，我上一篇提到了和马尔福的谈话。那事完全没发生，因为我在迪拜待了俩礼拜。马尔福现在甚至可能已经不记得我了。我没时间给他寄个便条，或者什么礼物，或者什么乞求他原谅的礼物，原谅我在不知情的情况下做的一些什么事。（我确定我肯定是做错什么事了。）魔药案子在雅各布一消失就立刻爆发了。证据表明他不仅仅是以转移成品魔药而涉及这件事，还在许多原料的获取、实验室的建立和雇佣些黑心魔药制作者这些方面都插了一脚。整个规模甚是宏大，根据结果显示，和迪拜一家大公司有牵扯，而这加公司控股股东正是德拉科·马尔福。我该去把他带来进行明天的质询了。我猜我们友谊的小船就要这样翻了。我以前从来没有如此憎恨过我的工作。

2004.10.4 星期一

当然了马尔福会消失了。纳西莎说他去瑞士处理商业上的交易了。她不屑的态度散发着谎言的气息，但我当然不会揭发她。至少这样我还能拥有一个缓期执行。

2004.8.10 星期五

马尔福今天早上拴着雅各布·马丁森出现在了傲罗部。之后他和皮泰拉傲罗在审讯室待了一个半小时，因为他拒绝向任何跟案子有牵扯的人开口，要求一个“公正的第三方”来听他完整的故事。今天结束的时候，他显然可以自由离开了，头也不回地走开了。我发誓皮泰拉傲罗看着我然后同情地摇了摇头——这他妈到底发生了啥？我得和赫敏聊聊，但她今晚要去看她的父母。

2004.10.9 星期六

我可能已经厌倦了一直等着赫敏，所以直接去庄园找马尔福对峙了。他拒绝见我，托家养小精灵给我带了个信，说我就是一个无知的蠢货在我长出来个会转的脑子之前都别来找他说话。我本来很想掀了那个大铁门直接冲进屋子里，不过我猜这并不是什么长脑子的表现。我猜我还是得靠赫敏。

2004.10.10 星期日

我觉得和赫敏说完之后我甚至白痴得更严重了。我需要和马尔福谈谈，即使这意味着我需要致谢给庄园的大铁门念消失咒。至少我明天不用去工作。

2004.10.11 星期一

在我能够冲进庄园之前，我收到了马尔福的猫头鹰，要求早午餐时在不会飞的恶婆鸟见我。显然这是一家高端餐厅，尽管起了个这样的名字。我满心期待地到了那里...好吧，我也不知道我在期待着什么，但显然不是马尔福再一次表现得像一个散发魅力的好朋友。他很彬彬有礼，看起来很是愉快，这很不同寻常，然而他过去一个月的那种随时要爆发的紧张感看起来消失了。他点了足够四到六人吃的菜，外加一杯看着很有意思的果酒之类的混合物，我可能不应该喝它来着，不过它真的挺好喝。他问我我想明白了没有，尽管我不是很确定，但我猜他是在说案子地事情，或者再说他和案子的联系，至少是这样。

我告诉了他我从赫敏那里了解到的消息，那些消息一部分是传言，还有一部分是直接从DMLE的文件里得到的。我问他他是不是仅仅因为他怀疑雅各布的非法活动才和他约会，他纠正我说，他和雅各布约会是因为他很辣，但很快雅各布开始这段感情的不一样的动机就显现出来了。显然，马尔福发现了雅各布溜进卢修斯的办公室，就在他们刚开始约会时不久，然后在那之后马尔福所做的一切都是为了探查雅各布究竟想干什么。“说实话，我设计了他。很容易他就相信了我是一个愚蠢地花花公子，对商业上的事情一窍不通。我给了他一部分浏览我个人文件的权限，允许他随意在庄园溜达，基本上给了他所有能让他把自己绞死的绳子。

当然我会非常生气。“一直以来就这样？你 **一直以来** 就知道？”我可能当时吼出来了，因为他对我皱了皱眉，是那种让我觉得自己像个五岁小孩的表情之一，尽管我又充足的理由可以大吼大叫，拜托了。不论如何，他回答我：“当然。如果没有个好的理由我才不会和一个床上那么无聊的人约会呢。”我可能在那之后盯着他看了几分钟，因为想象马尔福和雅各布在床上——好吧，说实话，我只是在想象马尔福的裸体，这就已经足够让我在剩下的时间里食不知味了。

回到正题，他告诉我他已经对雅各布的背景进行了深入的挖掘（我之前提到过他对任何人的任何事都如数家珍），显然雅各布有些宏伟的计划但却没有足够的资金来启动它们。雅各布之前计划对马尔福家的一些资产下手，用它们来给自己牟利，自以为马尔福家族太有钱了而不至于注意到这些。我承认，我前不久也是这么个想法来着。不过错了，当然。如马尔福所说：“如果事情涉及到了一个马尔福，我们对于哪怕只值一个硬币的交易是如何进行的也了如指掌。”我猜这就是他们家族能够经久不衰的原因吧，哪怕是在战争和战后罚款之后。

尽管如此，我他妈还是不能相信他让我以为 **一直以来** 他都和雅各布疯狂地爱着对方。“你怎么不早点透露点信息？”我觉得我问他的时候成功地用了一种比较理智的腔调，虽然桌上的玻璃杯颤动了一点点吧。“波特，你把事情都写在脸上，能守住秘密就有鬼了”，他是这么回答的，之后他说他也并不是完全确定就是雅各布，直到我从迪拜回来的时候，雅各布给了我无梦魔药。他还说他对于我彻底的失败十分恼怒，或许我应该在被送进医院之前就让他直到我出了些毛病之类的。我当时不知道该怎么回答他。实际上现在也不知道。

不论如何，他说他不得不借格兰杰的手来把名字从官方文件上划掉，因为这样他就会有更多时间给雅各布设圈套。他哥不当时忙着把他魔药制作的想法推销给投资者们，利用马尔福的公司，完美地（他以为完美地）隐藏在纠缠不清地文书下，以此来使得追踪他变得绝无可能，还琢磨着马尔福会永远发现不了。一旦他的活动被曝光了，他就可以把一切怪到德拉科头上，自己装作无辜的人。

“所以在你设计雅各布的时候他也在设计你？”我对此摇了摇头，尽力把自己带入到马尔福的斯莱特林的思维方式中。“差不多就是这样了，波特，”他说，同时对我露出了一个那种让我心都化了的微笑。当然，我一定会以脱口而出某些话来毁了这种气氛：“我不觉得我能和我想要在他背后捅刀子的人同床共枕上好几个月。”我想为我说的话打爆自己的头，因为马尔福的表情又一次冷下来了，他扔下他的餐巾纸说：“当然，我也觉得你不能。”之后就站起来大步离开了。

我现在快累死了，完全不知道该怎么做来弥补。

2004.10.20 星期三

自从那次早午餐之后我就没再见过马尔福，我觉得世界上没有足够多巧克力能弥补我的过错了。但我真的不理解他是怎么做到假装和一个他打算要——算了，好吧，我真正在意的是他和雅各布上床，和一个他既不信任也不喜欢的人上床！谁会这样呢？这太冷漠太理性太...我也不知道怎么说，我猜这才是我真的介意的。我认识的是那个有感情的马尔福，那个在我快要疯了的时候陪我打魁地奇的马尔福，那个在我戒断无梦魔药的时候坐在我床边的马尔福，我只是希望他一直以来对我是有感情的而不是——梅林啊，我猜他之前确实对我是有感情的，我只是太纠结他和雅各布的关系而没有意识到这件事。显然和雅各布做爱对他没有任何意义，但和我在一起的时间是有意义的？这是不是才是我应该从这一切里知道的事情？因为我现在明白过来了，但可能已经太迟了。或者真的迟了吗？卢娜正准备办一个万圣节派对，我知道她会邀请马尔福。或许我可以补救一下。或许。

2004.10.30 星期六

我太纠结了，甚至都捋不直自己的思路了。（哦等等，我本来也不直。哈哈鹅哈哈哈）

2004.10.31 星期日

我亲了马尔福。我把那个混蛋直接推到墙上，掰正他的脸，然后亲了他大概有好几年那么长时间（而且我靠，这简直比我想象中的还要美妙——我打算把这段记忆珍藏起来以后放在冥想盆里好好回味），然后当我和他拉开距离的时候，他看起来就和我一样感到震撼，尽管他睫毛上、头发上都亮晶晶的（他打扮成了冰雪王子的样子），整整十秒，这个过程都很绝妙。直到他打了我一拳以后幻影移行了。这就造就了哈利·波特操蛋的生活里另一个不太平的万圣节。

十一月

2004.11.1 星期一

今天是万圣节，但我一个圣人也不知道，不过如果他们其中有任何一个在附近，并且能听到我的祈祷的话，我真实地希望他们能在马尔福和我的这种情况上帮帮我。我花了20分钟，试着在我午休的时候获得进入马尔福庄园的权限（因为显然马尔福从神秘事务司翘班了），直到一只家养小精灵“啪”的一声出现，威胁我说要“拿我的内脏炖汤喝”，在这之后他一次又一次地把头往大铁门上撞，不停地道歉，但他不得不照着德拉科主人的原话说。说实话，这个男人简直不可理喻！

2004.11.2 星期二

我开始着手在庄园盯梢了。他总不永远不出来。

2004.11.10 星期三

或许他真不需要离开那栋房子。从不。我快要因为缺觉而猝死了，而马尔福还不停地把我的猫头鹰退回来。我觉得我需要采取些更强有力的措施。

2004.11.13 星期六

 **成功了** ！我让卢娜邀请马尔福去喝茶，然后出人意料地突然出现，可能在他准备逃跑之前就用一个全身束缚咒击中了他。（我希望他有一天会原谅我做这件事。）卢娜晃悠着出了房间，多么棒的姑娘！我终于和马尔福解释了我对他的感觉，即使他的眼睛里闪烁着“保证你会死得很惨”那种凶光，不过至少他听完了。我解释说，我一直以来都在因为雅各布吃醋，我没有珍惜他的友谊真的太蠢了，以及对于奢求更多我很抱歉，因为显然他对我没有那种感觉，之后我说如果我们还能回到从前的朋友关系我会非常感激的，因为我太想他了。最后我和善地请求他不要在我施了咒立停之后咒死我。他没有咒我，我把这当作胜利，不过他确实摇了摇头说：“你真的是个白痴啊。”之后就消失了，我把这当作...我不知道了。失败？平局？为什么他这么让人搞不懂啊？

2004.11.14 星期日

我过去的四个小时一直在我客厅的沙发上和马尔福亲热。我不是很确定这是不是真实的。我掐了自己六次，每次都挺疼的，所以我希望这是真的吧。我们仍然什么也没有谈。他按了我的门铃，我打开门，他把我压在了门上（我觉得门把手要在我后背的骨头上刻下痕迹了，不过没关系），然后吻了我。然后一直在吻我。我们最后终于移进了室内，穿过了走廊，进入了客厅，到了沙发上...我的嘴像掉了一层皮一样。但很美妙。非常非常美妙。我笑得停不下来，真的。他只说了“晚安，波特，我们明天见”就离开了。我觉得事情是有进展的，尽管显然没有让人少一点迷惑。

2004.11.15 星期一

老天爷啊，我被派去爱丁堡了！这他妈什么运气，就在和马尔福刚刚开始有些进展的时候——我还没来得及和他谈谈，操他妈的！这次调查最好能快点收尾。我给马尔福送了信，希望他能理解我。

2004.11.16 星期二

我会被炒鱿鱼的。马尔福来了爱丁堡，偏偏还穿着女装，他非要占着大厅那边的房间，每次见我的时候都友好地和我摆摆手，用作做的法国口音和我打招呼。在这里的伪装就到此为止了，尽管我之前换了头发颜色，遮住了伤疤，还把我平时的眼镜换了某个更大的乌龟壳一样的镜框，足以遮住我半张脸。我猜一直被一个火辣的金发妞儿调戏是不会影响我的伪装的。有人在敲门。

2004.11.17 星期三

我昨晚在我卧室的床上享受了好几个小时和马尔福亲热的美妙时光，尽管他几乎不允许我摸他，威胁我说如果我不看好我的手他就要把它们绑在床上。我问他为什么，他说他想让我确定和他上床并非“别有用心”，还加了一句说可能他根本永远不会和我上床。我的老二听见这话可是不太高兴，当时它他妈的都硬成 **钻石** 了，不过他才是掌握主动权的人。我不是在抱怨。和（女装）马尔福扮作一对夫妻在爱丁堡闲逛顺便找找一个有嫌疑的贼还是挺有趣的。事实证明，马尔福在列出嫌犯可能得去向这件事上还是挺有帮助的。那个人很可能一直带着赃物来回跑，但还没有打算要卸货。他貌似非常紧张焦虑。明天我们可能得换个不同的伪装了，因为我觉得他在某个地方正盯着我们的行踪。

2004.11.20 星期六

我和马尔福终于进行了一次真正的谈话，而不是把对方亲到失去知觉。我们在有张桌子隔着我俩的公共场合这个事实可能有些帮助。我请他吃晚餐，以此感谢他帮助我抓到了爱丁堡的贼（说实话，如果没有马尔福帮忙列出那个贼可能的卸货地点，我可能得花比现在多得多的时间抓他），然后我们吃饭期间一直在聊天。他承认他已经喜欢我很长一段时间了，但从未想过我会对他有同样的感觉，直到我自己跑去了丹麦。那时候他已经被卷入雅各布的案子里了，还不知道如何能够脱身。在那之后我显然表现得像个混蛋，而他实施他原本的计划就已经够心烦了。说实话，我没法给自己开脱。

2004.11.24 星期三

亲吻很美妙，但触碰更是绝妙。能碰到他真的是非常非常非常绝妙。马尔福今天可能给我来了一次手活。在洗手间。工作的时候。我一定会被炒鱿鱼的。

2004.11.26 星期五

角色互换才是公平的玩法，我想。我今天下午去马尔福的办公室找他，把他的裤子扒下来了。他装作有点生气的样子，但是他迷蒙的眼睛里透露出来的愉快让他撒娇似的抱怨不值一提。至少不是只有我一个人会被炒鱿鱼了。

2004.11.27 星期六

马尔福要去奥地利处理一个生产紊乱的事故，我要求和他一起去，但他保证不会耽搁太久的，我猜我最近忽视了罗恩和赫敏，可能我该把我和马尔福关系的转变和他们说清楚。梅林啊，我可能永远都会这样笑得像个二傻子了。

2004.11.29 星期三

马尔福“不会耽搁太久的案子”情况恶化了。显然是有人在蓄意搞破坏，或者类似的事情。我提议我可以去帮他，不过他正在和当地人一起工作，不想让我因为他而耽误了自己的工作。可笑，我们在卫生间发生边缘性行为的时候他怎么不说耽误我工作呢，不过我想我还是应该感谢他的体贴。不管怎么说，我们傲罗司现在也很忙，因为即将到来的假期大家都有点疯狂。

十二月

2004.12.3 星期五

口活是世界上最美妙的事情。就是字面意义上的，最最美妙，尤其是在深夜里，当一个人从没想过会有一具冷冰冰的身体滑进他的被子里从而被吓了一跳的时候。马尔福的身体没有冷太久，我和你保证，他的口腔热到了极致。而且很有技巧。我可能问了问他愿不愿意做我的男朋友，他说：“男人床上的话不能信，波特。”不过我笑着否认他，告诉他我非常地认真。他确实看起来挺高兴的，之后我回报了他一个口活，我他妈使出浑身解数让他爽到极致。

2004.12.4 星期六

我之前错了。早上和德拉科·马尔福四肢纠缠着醒来甚至比口活更美好。

2004.12.15 星期三

我差点都要忘了还有日记这回事了。我猜我最近一直忙着和我天知道有多棒的男朋友在一起。我上个周末把他带去了韦斯莱家，他们大多数时间都态度不错。莫莉一开始相当冷漠，但之后她拥抱着我说见到我这么开心可真好。他确实让我很开心， ~~尽管他天杀的让人生气，拒绝和我做爱。~~

2004.12.20 星期一

靠。还有五天就是圣诞节了，我到现在还不知道该给马尔福准备点什么。他已经什么都有了！我甚至不太知道该给罗恩什么！靠靠靠我他妈如果我不能给他一份完美地礼物我就完蛋了。虽然他完全愿意立刻就给我一个口活，即使是在丽痕书店里（老天爷啊，我没办法在这里记录下它，因为我们当时差点就被发现了，我他妈差点吓出心脏病），但他依旧不愿意和我完整地做爱，这没关系，这很好。我希望我从没那样议论过雅各布*，因为我害怕马尔福永远都会过不了这个坎儿了。他对于他只在自己“别有用心”的时候才和别人上床做出了一些刻薄的评论，那个混蛋。我会让他能够“别有用心”的。我可能比他再刻薄一些。

*译者注：这里指前面Harry说Draco竟然能和准备要背后捅刀子的人睡好几个月。

2004.12.24 星期五

我昨天硬着头皮和纳西莎承认了我们的关系，任她摆布，请求她关于德拉科的圣诞礼物提几个建议。我才卢修斯因为突如其来的震惊而猝死估计不会是什么好的礼物，尽管如果这事发生了我一滴眼泪都不稀罕掉。不过，她可能没有和他提起这件事。她推荐了一家德拉科很喜欢的裁缝店，建议我不要忘记配一个镶着钻的领带夹。我觉得我应该买三个，以防万一，有备无患。她真是救了我的老命，那个女人。我一定要给她买些首饰珠宝。而且她看起来对于我和德拉科的事情挺开心的，这真是太好了。

2004.12.25 星期六

德拉科喜欢他的礼物，感谢梅林。他给了我一整套新的礼服长袍，还有一把全新的手工制作的扫帚。他才是最好的礼物，我这么说不知是因为喝多了蛋奶酒。我们一整天在各处串门，去拜访了韦斯莱一家，他的父母（尴尬！！！），卢娜，甚至是潘西·帕金森（可怕）。现在我们打算搂着对方，在沙发上享受之后的夜晚。这是我有记忆以来最美好的圣诞节。

2004.12.26 星期日

我之前又错了。和德拉科·马尔福做爱才是史上最美好的事情。我坠入爱河了。显然、完全、一定是坠入爱河了。他宣称他现在“别有用心”了，和我上床正合适。我觉得”别有用心“可能包含了更多的钻石，这次该把它镶在戒指里。我对此毫无异议。

赫敏给我的圣诞节礼物是一本崭新的日记本，太好了。我觉得我会需要它的。这本已经记满了。

——END——


End file.
